The Healer
by K.A Astral
Summary: Reina Gazer, or in Japan, Gazer Reina. Hinata Shoyo's penpal and childhood friend. Reina comes to Japan surprising Hinata by going to Karasuno and becoming their on hand medic-in-training. However throughout her time in Japan, she garners the attention of a couple of boys. Will she find out? And what does she do?


He set down the last letter he received from his best friend and pen pal. The letter was an acceptance form stating that Reina Gazer was accepted into Japan's best training university for sports therapy. The orange haired boy was ecstatic to know that he can finally meet his childhood friend, dropping the letter Hinata heads to his room to get ready for bed. The shower was amazing for his sore muscles seeing as the practice match was early that day 'I can play volleyball!'

His thoughts spread warmth through his body as his warm cocoa brown eyes sparkle 'and now I get to meet Rei-chan.' Hinata plops backwards onto his bed letting out a half pained half content sigh before unconscious greets him in sleep.

Reina's POV

I wipe my hands on my ruffled skirt and tug on the over-sized beige sweat shirt as I stand outside my classroom waiting to be called in to introduce myself. "Okay class we have a new student be nice to her. You can come in."

I swipe a hand in front of my face to move my dark brown bangs as I walk in. I confidently approach the teacher's podium. Turning I survey the classroom and the students in it "I'm Gazer Reina, but please call me Reina. I look forward to our year together." Bowing at the end I wait for the teacher to situate me.

The sensei, an older lady, points me to a seat next to the windows that see out into the hallway. I sit allowing myself the excitement that floods my thoughts, sensei clears her throat as she starts to lecture.

Between taking notes and catching up, classes fly by pretty quickly and lunch rolls around as I pull out a sandwich made by myself. I can tell some of my classmates are a little hesitant to approach me but I try my best to smile as disarmingly as possible.

Seeing me smile at them caused a couple to blush but finally one comes over. "Gazer-san is it true you're from America?" A raven haired girl asked, it surprised me that some students already knew I was from America but I answered anyways "yes, I'm from America. And you all can just call me Reina, Um…"

Noticing my unspoken question, the girl gave a sheepish grin "Oh yeah sorry, I'm Takahashi Kagami, if I can call you Reina-chan and you can call me Kagami. It's only fair." Kagami grinned a wild grin putting her hands behind her head, as I smiled so large my cheeks where starting to hurt.

"Well than Kagami, it's nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends." She chuckled clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Of course, I want to be friends. But can you handle all this?" Kagami gestured to herself with her over hand.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle before answering her "but of course I can, however the real question is are you sure you can handle me?"

She let out a loud laugh one that I joined in, when we finally calmed down Kagami held out a hand "I look forward to this friendship. Cause I know for sure you can handle me." I stood and grasped her hand, I took in the fact that I had to look up at her with a little displeasure, and I however got over it when she brought me into a tight hug.

Suffocating me in her chest seeing as she was a rather tall girl. "Aww you're so short and cute. Oh my gosh! Now we are definitely friends, no getting out of it." Before I could kindly ask her to let me go, a male classmate with dyed red stripes in his hair calls out "Taka-chan, put her down."

Kagami turns around with me still in her arms. "But, but. I don't wanna. I wanna keep her." The teen sighs dragging a hand down his face. "You can keep her but you're going to suffocate her if you don't let her go."

Kagami's hazel eyes drag down to where I'm hanging in her arms, she gasps before releasing me. Thankfully since I'm use to this type of treatment especially because of my family, I land on my feet panting just a little. Kagami continues to apologize as I get my breathing back in order.

"Kagami! Its ok, I'm used to it. My family is a little on the crazy side, hehe." She tears up and I start to freak out when all I can hear is something about how forgiving I am.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the red haired boy walk behind her as she blubbers on. He raises his hand and whacks her right on the back of the head, which instantly stops her tears and ignites a raging fire.

"Kondo!" I can hear her ground out, however the boy, Kondo, pays no attention to her as he walks up to me. "My name is Kondo Haruto, this idiot's childhood friend. Just letting you know, since we might be seeing each other often."

I can't help but giggle when I see Kagami in the background seething. "It's nice to meet you, Kondo-san. As you probably know my names Gazer Reina, but please call me Reina." He gives me a slight smile, really more of a quirk of the lips before returning to his seat.

Kagami glares at him the whole way "Kondo really is something, don't worry you'll get what you deserve. Hehe." The raven haired teen rubs her hands, as I sweat drop. She turns back to me "Well I'll talk to you later, it's almost the end of lunch so I gotta get to my seat. Later."

I wave her off, giggling when she glares as she passes Kondo's chair.

Line Break

Classes soon come to an end and as soon as the last bell rings, I speed to the gym where I know Sho-chan to be. I take a few deep breaths to calm my fast beating heart before opening the door. Just from standing outside I can hear shouting and the sound of trainers squeaking on the gym floor.

Taking one more deep breath in and letting it out, I open the door. The gym lights blind me for a second, but as soon as my eyes adjust I take everything in. Stepping in and closing the door behind me I notice the volleyball net is still set up and scoreboard is as well.

I see three teens standing next to the net and four in the corner of the gym. "Gazer-san?" A soft mature voice calls out behind me causing me to flinch just slightly, my green eyes focus on the third year I know to be Shimizu Kiyoko. "Yes. And you must be Shimizu-senpai, right?"

The beautiful older girl nods, and glances behind me for a second. Curious I turn around, the four that was in the corner are now jumping around. "Gazer-san if you would follow me I can get you introduced to the team."

I focus back on Shimizu-senpai "sure, and please call me Reina, senpai." She nods and motions for me to follow. We walk over to the stage where towels and water bottles have been set out. "Would you mind going into the storage and getting the box that says Jackets on it?" Confused and curious I nod heading toward the storage area she pointed towards.

Glancing around I see a box with the kanji Shimizu had told me, grabbing it I walk back towards her just as an older raven haired teen had called out her name. "Shimizu! The stuff is here, right?"

She motioned for me to put it on the floor. A little on the confused side I put it on the floor and stand next to her. Shimizu-senpai crouches next to the box and peels the tape off the top, inside the box are black jackets.

Line Break

After the jackets are all handed out the only other girl hands me one. Mine is different than the others on the back underneath the school name it says Sports Medic-in-training. While I put mine on I see the players are badgering the tall blonde teen to put his on.

"The sizes should be okay, but let me know if you need anything." Shimizu-senpai grabs the empty box and puts it back in the storage. I walk over to the Captain, since he's the only other one who knows who I am.

He glances at me in confusion as I stand next him but I just smile at him knowingly. He chuckles and shakes his head before addressing the first years. "We're the Karasuno Volleyball Club, but from here on out…" He pauses putting on his own jacket as the other older players come to stand behind him.

I take the chance to step out of the way so that they can do they're welcoming. "Ready, and… Good to have you with us!" I giggle quietly at the slightly awe expression on Sho-chan's face. As he and the raven haired teen standing next to him say their thanks.

The Captain motions for me to stand next to him again, as I walk over I watch as Sho-chan's expression goes from confusion to awe and realizing who I am.

"Alright, I have one more announcement." Now having everyone's attention even the older members, he continues. "This is our new on hand Medic. And Sports therapist, Gazer Reina." By this point Sho-chan is basically bouncing in place.

"Nice to meet you all. As the Captain said I'm Reina, your medic and sports therapist. So if you have any aches or pains you tell me immediately. I do not take my job lightly. So I mean it if you feel bad at all you come find me and tell me. Um I believe that's all, oh. Please take care of me." I bow and come back up with a gentle smile and slight tilt of my head.

"Please take of us too." They respond in kind, Sho-chan just barely comes up from his bow before he tackles me in a tight hug. "Rei-chan! I had no idea you were coming to Karasuno. I'm so glad you're here. This is awesome. Come on I'll Introduce you to everyone." He releases me and grabs my arm, pulling me over to the Captain and his company.

"Rei-chan, this is the captain, Daichi-san." I bowed my head, and he did the same, Sho-chan continues over to the next person. A teen with kind brown eyes and gray tinted brown hair "This is Suga-san, he's one of our setters. Oh and also Daichi-san and Suga-san are third years." I nodded my head in respect, as he responded the same "Hinata-kun, left out my full name. So my name is Sugawara Koshi."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Sugawara-Senpai." I eye smiled up at him and tilted my head, when I opened up my eyes I saw Suga-senpai avoiding my eyes with his hand covering his face. I couldn't help but notice his red ears as I giggle.

I didn't get a chance to say anything else as Sho-chan pulled me away toward the other raven haired teen "Rei-chan this is the other setter." As he said that he look down at me, I could see his warm brown eyes sparkle. "Rei-chan, you should have seen our game earlier, we were all "gwah" and "pow" it was awesome."

I giggled at his excitement as the blonde from earlier walked over. "Use words, you idiot. She's not going to understand dumb talk… Unless you do?" He looked down at me with a condescending stare. I stare back with a blank look, I watch understanding and respect cross through his eyes.

I can hear the first years around me go quiet at our confrontation. My blank face slides off, as I giggle at the blonde, he turns away not saying anything. The freckled teen standing next to him glances at the blonde before locking eyes with me.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, the blonde is Tsukishima Kei. P-Please take care of us." Bowing at the end, he glances up at me before blushing and rushing over to the tall blonde. I nearly fall when Sho-chan tackles me "what was that all about? Why did you two just stare at each other? What's going on?!"

The raven haired teen plucks Sho-chan off of me "I'm Kageyama Tobio, and don't go running off we have to practice that quick." I leave them walking over to the bald teen who had somehow gotten Sho-chan's attention and was showing him some poses with his jacket.

When three of the first years started to do the poses I couldn't help but giggle and clap impressed the teen can get the stiff first years to do anything as silly as posing.

Kageyama picks up a red, white, and green volleyball "Oi, Hinata, are you rested? Are you ready to go? Let's practice the quick attacks again. Let's do it while you're still in the zone."

Shoyo's face lights up. "yeah." While throwing off his jacket, quickly catching it I fold it and lay it over my arm. "Tanaka-san, please bring the balls."

Walking out of the way I hear hurried footsteps, as Tanaka-san complains in the background. The gym door is slammed open "It's decided! It's decided!" A man, who I assume is a teacher, is bent over panting. I rush over to assist him bending him back up so he can breathe better.

Once he's caught his breath a little better he holds out a piece of paper. "The practice match. It's against one of the top four teams in the prefecture." The teacher stops leaning against me. Standing up straight he was only a couple of inches taller than me. "Aoba Johsai High School."

Most of the team gasp "the one nicknamed Seijoh?" Suga-senpai exclaimed, as the rest of the team said their thoughts. While slightly confused I continue to watch quietly "A practice match with one of the top four!" Shoyo's face lit up in awe and excited look in his eyes. However what others don't notice is Kageyama's blue eyes narrow.

The man right all of his clothes as he takes notice of Kageyama and Shoyo. "Oh. So you two are the controversial Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun."

And noticing me off to the side "And you must be the American transfer taking college classes and High school classes, Gazer-chan. "

Glancing at the two first years I can hear them whispering about who the man is. Trying not to laugh I answer "Yes sir, please call me Reina however. And also yes these two are Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo." We all bow our heads in greeting "ah well nice to meet you, I'm the Volleyball club advisor zstarting this year. I'm Takeda Ittetsu. While I have no experience in Volleyball, so I can't help with your technique, but for anything else, I'll do my very best. It's good to meet you."

The three of us answer with our own affirmative. I suddenly remember that Shimizu-senpai wanted me to help her out so I go rind her.

Line Break

I take a break to listen to Takeda-sensei announce the details of the match, as we all gather around the man in a semi-circle. "Sensei, may we have the details?"

"Sure. Um… the schedule is rather sudden, but the match is set for Tuesday next week. It'll be after classes, so there will only be time for one game." I stop listening when I notice Shoyo dazing off into space. I focus back on the teacher as he says not to be late.

Everyone spreads out to finish cleaning up and to change into the school uniform, Shoyo asked if he could walk me home and I could never say no to his puppy dog eyes. So as I wait for Sho-chan I couldn't help but notice Kageyama running after Suga-senpai.

So when Shoyo finishes we head out I walk next to Daichi-senpai with Shoyo on his right and Tanaka to my left. We walk out to a store where Daichi-senpai said he'd buy us pork buns, though I've never had any.

As we come close to the store we see Kageyama and Suga-senpai. The three males with me all called there variation of his name. "Suga-senpai!" I yell out with them, waving as a greeting. Tanaka, Sho-chan and I speed up to reach them faster. "Suga-san! Daichi-san said he'll buy us pork buns."

Approaching I hear Suga-senpai say something "but you know, Kageyama, Aoba Johsai is where most of the athlete's from Kitagawa Daiichi move on to, right?"

Kageyama nods his head slightly as we finally reach them, "yeah, you could say that.

Suga-senpai scratches his cheek slightly "So… I'm just wondering if you might be uncomfortable with that."

Suga-senpai's question makes sense but I can tell Kageyama is more indifferent when it comes to his old team "I might be if they were on the same team. But if they're my opponents, I'll fight with all I've got."

Suga-senpai pleased with that answer smiles so cutely that I can feel my face heating just slightly "I see. I suppose you would."

Tanaka pushes past Shoyo and Kageyama "but are you alright with that, Suga-san. I… I… Just can't accept it."

Sighing slightly Suga-senpai answers "sure. I'm a little frustrated… But…" He pauses slapping his hand on Kageyama's shoulder, and smiling wide again. "I also want to show them that Kageyama is completely different from his junior high days."

And as if having physic powers Daichi-senpai steps out of the store with two white bags in hand. "That's true." The older raven haired teen gives one white bag to Shoyo "plus, we'll show them that Kageyama's not the only one they need to worry about. Right, Hinata?"

While Senpai is talking to the team I stand next to Shoyo and before he can eat any more than one I grab the bag. "We have to save the rest for the team." Shoyo pouts before nodding and munching on his bun. Daichi-senpai noticing this gives my head a pat and an approving glance.

I can't help but laughing when both Kageyama and Tanaka hold him up, but because of their shouting the shop owner came out yelling causing them to drop him. And causing me to laugh harder. All the boys start doing their own thing as I calm down.

Tanaka calls over Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as I walk over to Suga-senpai. Getting my own pork bun I watch as Sho-chan stares out into space. I wrap an arm around his middle "your starting to realize now aren't you. You're not alone anymore, this is your team." His other arm came around my shoulders "yeah."

Line Break

The next afternoon the team go over positions and team plays. Both Kageyama and Shoyo are going to be using their quick and we will be using Tsukishima for his height, so all of the first years except Yamaguchi are going to be playing.

Using the fact that I have on a track suit I scoot over to Yamaguchi and rub his back. Startling him into looking at me I give him a reassuring smile, he gives me a shaky grin back. When we zone back into the conversation Takeda-sensei is reading out the positions in Volleyball from a how to booklet.

Takeda-sensei reads off more of the offensive positions as Kageyama stands and points to Shoyo "Listen here, you are the ultimate decoy." Shoyo stands in awe "the ultimate… Decoy?"

He dramatically falls down onto all fours. "There's something uninspiring about that." I chuckle quietly at his overreaction towards his position. Kageyama points at him again "We'll let you score lot of points using quick attacks, and direct the opponent's blockers' attention to you.

That's when the other spiker will come into play." Seeing realization come onto Shoyo's face leaves me satisfied that he's taken care of, as I walk off to help Shimizu-senpai.

The Next Day

I wait outside the clubroom for Shoyo so that I can talk to him. When he slowly saunters out looking like a zombie, I slowly follow him making sure this state of his wouldn't cause him to fall down the stairs. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk by as the tall blonde bumps into Shoyo, "Ah, whoops, sorry. You're so small I couldn't see you." Yamaguchi snickers, Shoyo glances at them with a dead look before walking off.

Glaring at them in disappointment they flinch as I go to catch up with Sho-chan. Getting down to him we both flinch "Hinata! You're wearing my pants!" Tanaka ran out of the club room with no pants on and was in his pink and magenta colored boxers. Yelling at Shoyo.

In his Boxers. I turn around as Shoyo rushes back up the stair and into the room, face palming myself and shaking my head.

That night Shoyo text me one last time saying that he is excited for tomorrow and is going to sleep. I walk over to my bed where my duffel bag is packed with a first aid and certain medicines that the player are not allergic to.

Knowing in my mind that for sure Sho-chan is going to be too nervous to eat in the morning along with the nausea, I pack for nausea such as easy made chamomile tea, cool presses, and a couple of other remedies I know for nausea. Satisfied I follow through with my nightly routine and settle in for the night.

The next afternoon we get ready to leave but thank to talking to the captain the seating arrangement is Shoyo in the back next to a window and me next to him.

We get on the road and I can tell Sho-chan is sick and tired. "Sho-chan you can sleep on my shoulder if you want?" The boy in question just shakes his head, sighing I leave it at that. I notice the motion made him look a little green in the face. "Shoyo, tell me how your family is?"

My random question catches him off guard but causes him to think of something other than his nausea and the game. Getting out a cold press and the tea I fix it up for him. Cutting him off from telling me about his family I tell him what I'm doing.

"Shoyo I want you to lift up your jacket and shirt. I'm going to apply this cold press to help keep down the nausea." Blushing at first but nodding in understanding Shoyo does as I ask, lifting up his clothing I stick the pack to his stomach.

"Now I made you tea and I want you to sip on it until it's gone." Nodding and looking a little less sick he takes it and sips on it. It takes a little but once it's all gone I can tell he feels a lot better, I open a window a window and tell him to lay on my lap and sleep.

Hey Guys and Gals, I know this is late but I've been really sick and I'm sorry. So since I was late I will be posting two chapters one for this story and another for my other story.

So I've gotta say this guys but please review it's been a month and some days since I posted the first chapter of my other story, Dragon Empress, The Last Ryujin but nothing. Now I'm not fishing for compliments or anything like that but I need to know if you guys like it you if you don't like it. So please review.

Other then that I have to say Takeda-sensei Talks A Lot. Lol. But for real I was like luv you, but shut up already.

One more thing then I'll let you get on with life. I talked it over with my sister and we just have no idea on what to do, I'm thinking of making this a triangle love type thing. With Asahi x OC x Sugawara, just cause these two are my favorites but should I put a poll up so you can vote? Or do y'all just want to vote in the reviews? Anyways y'all tell me what you think and next chapter I'll address whats going to happen.

R&R and don't forget that my PM is always open, luv you guys and gals, Later!


End file.
